Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 29
Chapter 29 – The Sleuth Immortals “Wake up…” I whispered urgently, “Wake up you two!” Cuinn started to respond as Nico yawned, “What happened?” he asked, I simply stared at him as Cuinn studied our surroundings. “Where at a Cyclops’ Den!” He gasped. I rolled my eyes and muttered, “Obviously.” I wiggled my hands our of the rope’s length with a lot effort, feeling pins and needles in my fingers when I did. “What are you doing?” Cuinn asked inquisitively, I hushed him quickly, not wanting Cyclops to barge in on us because we were so loud. I summoned a hunting knife and cut through the ropes, luckily these weren’t the golden ropes that drains ones powers. I quickly shrugged off the ropes and untied the ones around my friends while making less noise as possible. They thanked me greatly and we tried to find our way out. But when we were about to go to the nearest escape route we could find, which was a ''very ''big door, we saw two figures with the height of giants and clad in black. “Hide!” Cuinn urged. We quickly ran towards a closet and hid behind it, staring at the figures. The room was dark and the only source of light was coming from another room or area and we can’t see the faces of the figures only we know one was a male and the other female because of its long curls. “They’re not here!” The female spoke in a small, sweet voice. “I saw them come here… I’m certain of it!” The man replied with a velvety voice. “We must leave.” The woman stated in a rash tone. I saw the man move in search for something unseen, but I can tell he didn’t find it, “Very well. Let us go.” The man replied and he and the woman with instantly disappeared into nothingness. “What was that?” I asked. They boys shrugged and muttered ''I don’t know''s. We continued to walk through the huge house and try to find the way out, and after countless searching we saw an opening. I quickly ran towards it and saw it was nighttime already. I turned around to call my friends but before I could speak a word, huge gray hands covered my mouth. “You try to leave!” the Cyclops that held yelled. I fought back but it felt like I was fighting an enclosing wall. “What shall we do with them, brother?” the brown asked. Somehow he looked familiar; I started staring at him completely when I’ve realized he was the Cyclops in the badly drawn portrait hanging on the wall. “Boil them!” the brown one replied as tightened his fists on my friends, he held one demigod per hand, looking most pleased. They walked towards where we originally came from, the room with the poor portrait and the boiling pot. The gray one came towards it first and was about to throw me into the steaming pot. After he released his grip, I close my eyes and was expecting imaginable heat would come over me, but some else happened something caught me and put me down on the floor. I looked up and saw the two figures from before, the female had the gray one in a headlock and the male was fighting the brown one with a long sword that glowed of a velvety red color. I saw Cuinn and Nico lying on the floor, unconscious as the brown Cyclops must’ve thrown them away seeing they were five feet away from us. The woman produced a golden dagger that imitated the same light like the man’s sword. In one thrust she pierced it on the Cyclops and stood away from the disintegrating form. I decided to go to my friends and make sure they were safe, as the woman tried to help the man for the Cyclops was too strong for him to handle alone. I was already near Cuinn and Nico when I heard a scream. “Eros!” I snapped my head towards the voice’s direction and saw the woman’s eyes through the darkness. They were the color of fluid wisteria. Then I stared at what she was staring at, the man named Eros, was about to be pounced by the Cyclops as he held a huge club with spikes. Instinctively, I summoned my bow and arrow and shot the Cyclops, making he cry in pain and making enough time for the woman to help Eros up. The Cyclops was starting to throw tantrums, kicking tables, punching the nearest thing to him as the two figures avoided each object the Cyclops threw at them. But when he threw a huge pillow it went straight at me, hitting me straight on the face. Then it was complete darkness. I used all my power and strength to get out of the pillow, it probably took minutes, maybe more, hours perhaps… because when I got out of the pillow, I saw the man and the woman’s silhouettes’, formed from the fireplace’ light as they stared at pile of ash on their feet. That’s when my head started to go dizzy. I don’t id it was because of the hit I got from the pillow or because of what I was seeing. But all I knew what I saw was extraordinary – I saw the man had long broad wings like the angels while the woman had multicolored ones, the shape of a butterfly – before everything went black. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis